Date Night
by Demon Vampire180
Summary: The two have been dating for several months at this point but have failed at ever going on a real date. When it comes to being romantic, these two still have a long way to go.


**Title:** _Date Night_

 **Pairing:** Aomine x Kagami

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** The two of them have been dating for several months at this point but they've never gone on an actual date. When it comes to being romantic, the two still have much to figure out.

"Oi... Bakagami."

The redhead looked up from his spot at the table, a frown gracing his lips. "I told you to stop calling me that."

"I'll stop calling you that once you stop being an idiot." Aomine counted.

Frowning a little deeper he sighed. "What do you want? I'm trying to study, here."

The younger man, who was sitting on the couch a few feet away fidgeted uncomfortably. He always got weird when he was about to do something he didn't usually do so Kagami was instantly suspicious. Nothing good ever came of him being nervous. "T-this Saturday after practice..."

"Yes?" Kagami put his pencil downed and focused his full attention on his boyfriend.

He fidgeted more, fingers curling into his leg, teeth biting into his lip. His usual stern gaze was a bit spacey as he avoided looking directly at the other boy. Things couldn't normally be this hard, right? "After practice... Do you want to go on a d-d-d-..." His voice petered off until it was gone, and his face had gone a certain shade of red.

"Hah?" The older boy scratched his head, formally knitted eyebrows turned up in confusion. "Spit it out, Ahomine. I'm not good at guessing games."

Rather suddenly Aomine let out a frustrated growl and ruffled his hair almost hard enough to tear some out "Date, stupid. Do you wanna go out on a date after practice this Saturday?" His entire face glowed red, all the way to the tip of his ears. Even with his dark skin it was easy to tell he was embarrassed beyond belief. There were eight small, crescent shaped marks along his legs, at least that Kagami could see, from where his fingernails bit into his skin from kneading.

Aomine flustered was a beautiful thing, but the redhead was left speechless. He felt positive that he was just as red and he was gaping like a fish. Stunned into silence for a few seconds he finally said, "Come again?"

"Stupid Kagami." Aomine jumped to his feet and turned towards the door. "I'm not going to let you make a fool of me by making me say it again. I'm just going to take that as a no. Sorry for even bothering to ask." Still fire engine red, he skulked to the front door where he hurriedly slipped his shoes on and excused himself from the apartment.

Kagami, left behind, was in a state of utter shock. Enough so that he couldn't even manage a good-bye when the younger boy disappeared from the room. Gathering himself, slowly, he replayed the words in his head. _Do you wanna go on a date?_ Through all this time they'd been dating, had they ever had a proper date? What did two guys do on dates anyway? Did that mean he wanted to do more intimate stuff too? What was his reason behind asking so suddenly? The questions rampaged in his head uninhibited until they hit a wall of realization. Kagami hadn't given him an answer. Despite all appearances, Aomine was a pretty fragile human being with an even more fragile ego. By not stroking it with a solid yes, Kagami had sent him down a spiralling path of despair. "Shit."

Even though he'd come to the realization, and felt bad about it, his gut still churned when he thought about saying yes. Before he could give a solid answer, he would have to confer with other people... AKA, his team mates. (Who he hadn't really told about his relationship yet.) He'd ask them about it tomorrow during break. For right now, he needed to focus on studying for tomorrow's test. If he didn't pass, he risked failing the class, and receiving a beating from Coach. That was a much more unpleasant thought than the thought of dealing with Aomine's pouting.

The next afternoon, after struggling through the test he'd studied so hard for, Kagami made his way towards the gymnasium for practice. Aomine's request still played in his head, and he was wondering how he should phrase it without giving everything away. It was exactly that he was embarrassed about dating him, he just wasn't sure how everyone else would react to it. He himself was the last person he'd ever think would date another boy. Since living in LA, he'd seen it a lot so it didn't bother him at all, but it was one of those things he just assumed happened to other people. "This is stupid." He muttered, ruffling his hair. "'Sup?" He yelled as he entered the gym, taking off his slippers and grabbing his sneakers. Kuroko was on the bench, tying his shoes, and the redhead went to join him. If there was one person he could easily rely on, it was the him.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko nodded in greeting.

"Kuroko." He nodded back and plopped down beside him. He reached down to put his shoes on and as he did he sort of hesitantly asked, "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." The smaller player replied as he adjusted his sweatband.

Kagami fidgeted a little and fumbled with his shoelaces. "I have this friend who... Is currently going out with someone... They've never been a real date before but they said their boyfriend suddenly asked them to go out. They're not really sure how to respond because they're kind of bad at the whole romance thing..."

Kuroko eyed him and asked calmly, "So what is the question, exactly?"

"Well, what do you think they should say?"

Kuroko sighed and leaned back on the bench. He was staring Kagami down with a knowing look that he recognized well. "Is this about you and Aomine-kun?"

At that Kagami shot up straight, eyes wide. "What makes you think that? Why would I ever go out with that self-centred bastard?" He was sure that he hadn't been too obvious about it, and he never mentioned dating anybody so how could his partner possibly know?

"You don't have to hide it, Kagami-kun. I'm the only who knows, I'm sure, but it's nothing to get worked up over." He smiled that ever polite smile. "I'm glad that it's working out between you two. Aomine-kun is very strong willed, and I worry about him. If he's with you, I worry just a little less."

The redhead was blushing bright red, and he was biting his lip to keep from making any noise. How could he forget that the shrimp was absolute king at observing people? It made total sense that he would know.

"Are you okay, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko reached over and patted his shoulder. "Should I have pretended not to know?"

The boy waved his hand dismissively. "N-no. It's my fault for forgetting your freakishly good observation skills -"

"Freakishly-?"

After calming himself down a little, and letting the blush fade from his cheeks, Kagami returned to tying his shoes, and releasing his worries on his best friend. "It is about us." He said steadily. "Last night we were hanging out and he asked me out of nowhere. I was so shocked I couldn't say anything and I'm kind of worried I may have inadvertently offended him."

"I doubt you have to worry about that. He's got a lot of pride, and he may have sulked away like a kicked puppy, but he wasn't offended. Probably." Kuroko stood up and adjusted his sweatband one last time. "We can talk more after practice if you'd like but right now we should line up with the others."

"Sure. Coach is going to run us into the ground today, I can feel it."

"Worried?"

"Not one bit." Tightening his shoes one last time, Kagami hopped up and joined the rest of his team on the court.

After practice ended, the two boys parted ways and headed for their favourite burger joint. Kagami, of course, ordered half his weight in hamburgers, and Kuroko, a simple shake. The two sat next to the window, and for a long while said absolutely nothing. Finally Kuroko spoke up. "So what is the issue you talking about?"

Taking a large bite from a burger, the redhead didn't answer right away, thinking about how best to put it. Finally, swallowing the bite large enough to choke a man, he replied, "Aomine wants to go out on a date. I didn't reply right away because he caught me totally off guard. We've been going out for five months now, or something like that, but we've never really gone on an official ' _date_ '." He took another, smaller, bite. Kuroko stayed silent and waited for him to continue. "What do people even do when they go out together? Neither of us are good at this romantic crap and we're both guys. It feels like it'd be kind of wrong to do things normal couples do, like the movies or an aquarium-"

Kuroko put up his hand, stopping Kagami, and placed his drink on the table. "Shouldn't you just do what makes you guys happy? I don't believe that there's such a thing as a ' _normal_ ' relationship. Every couple is different, regardless of their genders."

The older boy frowned and finished the burger in his hand. As he chewed he thought carefully about what he was saying. About the only thing he and Aomine had in common was their love of basketball (and perhaps their pig-headedness.) Come to think of it, Kagami didn't really know what sort of things he was into off the court. Every conversation lead to this or that about basketball. "I-"

"I'm sure you're worried about the stigma." Kuroko took a long sip of his drink. "But you don't have to do couple things like hold hands, or kiss. You can just hang out for once."

Kagami's face turned a little red when he thought about kissing Aomine. They didn't really do that either. At least not passionately... A light peck on the lips to say hello or good-bye, but never more than that. And they definitely weren't into the whole hand holding bit. That just seemed weird... Or maybe they just never got the opportunity to do it which is why they didn't? He clenched in hair in frustration. "I don't know-"

"Just go. I'm sure you and Aomine-kun will have fun. Being romantic once in awhile isn't such a bad thing you know." Kuroko finished what was left of his shake and stood up. "Think it over a bit more, but don't think too much, okay? Aomine-kun sulks if he thinks he's lost." With a soft wave, the invisible boy left his partner to mull it over alone.

And the redhead did just that. For the next hour or so he sat eating one burger at a time, thoughts circling through his head repeatedly. As he took his final bite of burger he came to a solid conclusion. Kuroko was right, and going out on a date wouldn't be such a bad idea. Reaching down he dug his phone out of his pockets and opened up a new text. Addressing it to Aomine, he typed a simple, ' _Let's go'_ and sent it. Not a minute later he got a reply.

Opening it, it read, "Idiot."

Kagami smirked. He could just imagine the boy blushing all the way up to his ears from embarrassment. ' _Let's meet at one in front of the station.'_

 _'Nah. Let's play a game first.'_

 _'Straight after practice?'_

 _'Idiot. I'm always up for basketball. Or will you be too_ tired _?'_ Even via text he heard the mocking tone of voice that was sure to be had.

 _'Ahomine. Let's do it. Meet at the usual court at one then?'_

 _'See you then.'_

The conversation ended, and Kagami leaned back, grinning like an idiot. The more Aomine riled him up, the better their games were. With a game planned, his outlook on Saturday was infinitely better. After a few minutes, he cleaned up his mess, and headed back towards home. He would have to patiently wait for Saturday to arrive.

Saturday arrived, and the redhead was more nervous than he could've anticipated. Enough so that practice was a complete mess, and he could feel bruises forming where Coach kept hitting him. All he could think about was his date. He avoided answering whenever anyone asked why he was so distracted, and he definitely avoided Kuroko's gaze, knowing that he knew exactly why.

As soon as practice ended, he made a mad dash back home, without even saying good-bye to the others, to shower. When he was finished, he realized he had another problem. What was he going to wear? They were planning on playing basketball, but what about after? If they went out shopping, or to the movies, he didn't want to wear his ratty game clothes, but if they just played a few games and called it good, he didn't want to overdress.

At 2:30, he received a text from the other boy and he sighed in relief. ' _Got caught up after practice. Going to be a bit late. Meet at the court at 3:15?_ '

' _No problem. I'm running late, too. See you later._ '

He sent the text, and then stood there mocking himself for a good few minutes. Their messages over the last few days kept getting cheesier and cheesier and he hated himself for it. Was this how _all_ couples acted? If so, he wasn't particularly interested in continuing it.

He threw his phone on the bed and shook his head. Right now he needed to worry more about which pants he was going to put on.

After lamenting for another fifteen minutes, he decided on a slightly dressier version of a white t-shirt and pants that were neither jeans, nor dress pants. They would be comfortable enough to play in, but if they went out afterwards, he wouldn't look like trash.

"Yosh. Let's go." He picked up his previously discarded cell phone and his hoodie hanging off the back of his chair and headed out. It was date time.

The redhead arrived at the court just shy of their arranged meeting time and the nerves were' already getting to him. Was he even going to be able to play like this? He couldn't tell. He set his sweatshirt on the bench, along with his bag, and dug out the ball he'd brought with. _Might as well shoot a few while I wait. Maybe it'll shake off the nerves._ He headed towards the centre of the court and proceeded to shoot lay-ups, and three pointers. Self-practice was fun, for awhile, but it got old quickly.

Taking a deep breath, and wiping away the sweat already forming on his brow, Kagami grabbed his phone to check the time. It was 3:25. _What the hell is he doing?_ He then noticed the blinking light indicating a new message.

' _Sorry. The train got stopped for some reason._ ' It read. ' _I'll be there soon so don't get your panties in a twist._ ' It ended with a tongue out emoji.

"Ahomine." He muttered, shoving it back in his pocket. "Like I'd worry about you being late. I'm impressed you're even going to show." Grabbing the ball, he decided to shoot a few more baskets until the other idiot showed up. Not more than a few shots later, the aforementioned showed up, a little sweaty and out of breath, but otherwise fine. "Did you sprint here?" Kagami asked, eyes wide. He put the ball under his arm and approached Aomine. His breath caught a little in his throat at the sight of him. He was wearing a dark blue, possibly teal, v-neck that showed off a good deal of chest. For pants he wore a pair of pants that, although loose, still managed to show off his freakishly good figure. His hair was matted to his face a little due to the little bit of sweat on his forehead. Without thinking he reached out and ruffled his bags, ignoring the gross mess. "Can you even play a game like this?"

The young boy (gently) swatted his hand away, fixing his mussed hair. "You're joking right? I could be half dead and still beat you. Hell, I could be _all_ the way dead and still beat you."

The redhead wiped his hand on his pants and laughed. "Like hell you could. Let's get this game started already." He threw a chest pass as hard as he could, relishing in the thwack of the ball landing in his boyfriends outstretched hands. Heading, once more, to the court, he eagerly awaited the start of the game.

More than an hour later the two were slumped over on the bench, their semi-formal clothes completely drenched in sweat. They were both taking long drags of breath to regain their composure, having gone all out, pretty much from the get go.

Finally, having guzzled two bottles of water, Aomine asked, "So what now?"

"What do you mean ' _what now'_? You were the one who was supposed to do the planning." Kagami grabbed the towel and used one end to wipe his face before offering it over. Aomine took it and did the same. He'd " _forgotten"_ his bag. Convenient.

"Well I mean..." Although not obvious, the star blushed, and he had to look away. "We can't exactly walk around like this. We're all sweaty and shit."

Kagami paused for a moment before he awkwardly muttered, "We could go to an onsen... First. And clean up a little. Maybe they'd have a washer we could use."

"An onsen in Tokyo? That's a little far fetched."

"Or a public bath! Stop being a pain, Ahomine. You were the one who suggested basketball." He angrily stuffed the dirty towel back in his bag.

Aomine ran a hand through his hair and muttered, "We don't have any bath stuff with us."

"Well then fine. We'll just go like this. We'll dry out eventually." Kagami, again, reached into his bag, this time pulling out a stick of deodorant he kept with him. "We'll just have to deal with this." He caught the slight up-turn of Aomine's nose. "What?"

"Maybe we should go... Maybe they'll have stuff we could use. Or we could just rinse off." His cheeks were definitely bright red. It wasn't so much that he was embarrassed about going to a public bath with Kagami, as it was the thought of smelling like him, constantly, for the next X amount of hours.

Kagami frowned and knitted his brows together. "Make up your God damned mind. Are we going or aren't we?" He shoved the deodorant back in his bag.

"We're going." Aomine got to his feet and stretched a little, relishing in the slight _pop_ and _creak_ of his aching muscles. He made a face when he brought his arms down, though, and he could feel his sweat soaked shirt clinging to his skin. "Do you know where the closest one is?"

The redhead nodded while he gathered his things and stood. He took a second to stretch his own body out, twisting this way and that, and bending over to stretch out his back. "There's one just a few minutes walk from here." He pointed in the general direction and without saying much more they were off.

The bathhouse they went to didn't have any public use shower amenities, other than towels, but they had a washer and dryer the owner said they could borrow. It was usually reserved for staff only but after explaining their situation, he agreed and asked only a small fee in return, for the would be cost of detergent.

Seeing as it would take some time for their clothes to be ready, the boys lolled around and enjoyed it for what it was. They rinsed off their bodies before dipping into the large communal bath. With their bodies worn down from both practice earlier that day, and their overly intense games of one-on-one, the almost too-hot water felt like a saving grace. It eased the tension in their neck and shoulders and honestly just let them relax. They fell into easy conversation, mostly about recent games they'd seen, and plans for what to do after high school. Aomine at one point started going off about some super busty girls he'd seen and the recent swimsuit magazine he'd been looking at. Kagami glowered at him for that a little bit but didn't let it bother him. Even though they were dating, he didn't expect Aomine to just give up his love of busty, and scantily clad, women. That was a part of him, too, and honestly, the redhead couldn't help but get a little into it, as well. He _was_ a boy after all.

After their fingers had begun to prune, they dragged themselves out of the hot water and headed back into the changing area. Their clothes would still be awhile, so they sat on the benches with towels tied around their waist. While they rested, Kagami couldn't help but stare at Aomine's body. With every movement a muscle twitched or flexed. His body could've rivalled Adonis's, and his naturally dark skin just made it so much better. Not that his own body was anything to scoff at, Kagami could readily admit he was a bit jealous of those perfect abs and near perfect back muscles.

"What are you starin' at?" The man barked, trying not to let on he was embarrassed.

Kagami turned away, face changing from white to light pink. "Not your stupid face that's for sure."

The younger boy snorted in reply. There was no point in arguing. Not more than a few minutes later, one of the staff informed them that their clothes were ready. They gave many thanks before changing back into their street clothes.

Once outside Aomine said, "Are you hungry at all?"

Kagami's stomach growled loudly in response before he could even open his mouth. "Starved. How do burgers sound?"

"I can't believe you don't weigh a ton from all the burgers you put in that body." Aomine scoffed, raising an eyebrow. "Don't you get sick of it?"

The redhead folded his arms in front of his chest and snorted, "I'd never get fat. I work out more than you do. And burgers are good fuel. How could I get sick of them?"

"They're greasy pieces of meat loaded between two carb loaded pieces of bread." Not that he was one to talk. If Satsuki didn't make him eat something other than yakisoba, he'd never put anything of nutritional value in his body. "Aren't you supposed to be some mast chef?"

Kagami frowned. (He'd spent a lot of time frowning today and it was starting to get on his nerves.) "If you don't want burgers just say so, Ahomine. Where do _you_ want to get food?" He ignored the chef question intentionally.

"I never said I didn't want them. I was just arguing that they're all you ever eat." He punched him in the shoulder. "Let's go before I change my mind." There would be time to yell at each other more at a later point in time. There were only so many hours in a day, and they had already wasted a great number of them.

Kagami grunted, still displeased, but started in the direction of their favourite burger joint. Heavy, shuffling, footsteps fell in line next to him.

Although they didn't outright hold hands, they walked with their arms just a hairs breadth away from the other person. They would occasionally bump into each other, lingering for fractions of a second. Their laughter rolled in droves and every once in awhile they'd playfully shove the other a few feet away. To anyone looking in, they were nothing more than really good friends.

Dinner went off without a hitch. They shared a heap load of the greasy fast food meat patties, and a basket of fries large enough for four people. They got separate drinks, as neither of them could agree on what tasted better. Right as they were digging into their final sandwiches, Kagami suggested, "Wanna go to the aquarium?"

The younger boy cocked an eyebrow. "You and me. At an aquarium."

He nodded.

"Are you joking." Aomine dead-panned.

"Of course not." Kagami crunched up the wrapper in his hand and added it to the pile. "You've been questioning everything I've said today, you know that? It's really starting to get on my nerves." He took a long sip of his soda. "You were the one who asked me out, today, so why am I making all the decisions?

Aomine made a noise like the question had actually taken him off guard. He'd thought about that. He hadn't really thought things out past basketball. He wasn't known for being particularly romantic, and with another guy nonetheless. When he'd asked Satsuki for her opinion on the matter, she spent more time fawning over the fact that he had a date then actually giving useful advice. Fumbling for something to say he finally settled with, "My bad," running one of those large hands through his still damp hair, leaving it to stand on end.

This caused Kagami to snort in laughter. Without thinking he reached out and flattened it back out, lingering for just a second. It wasn't until he felt those dark eyes digging holes into his face did he realize what he was doing. He snapped his hand back and dropped it into his lap. After doing that he couldn't really be angry anymore. "It's fine, stupid Aomine."

This time his boyfriend sighed heavily. "Please _try_ to remember where we are. We're not some ritzy high school lovebirds." All though he said it, he couldn't help the flutter of his heart when those long, deft, fingers touched him. Even though he didn't want to admit it, he really was hopelessly in love with the redhead.

"Tch." Kagami drained the remainder of his soda without another word. If they weren't dating that wouldn't have been a problem. It's not like touching his hair was an indication that they were more than just friendly rivals. Becoming agitated again, Kagami growled, "So do you want to go or not? I don't think it stays open very late on the weekends so if we don't go soon, we'll miss the opportunity."

"Let's go." Aomine finished what was left of his own food and stood. Without waiting for the other boy he headed for the door, dumping his trash along the way. Behind him, heavy-footed steps followed.

The walk to the aquarium was silent, the redhead still fuming a little. This date was turning into almost more trouble than it was worth. How the two of them managed to stay together was a question he didn't even think the God of love could answer. The crease in his brow grew a little deeper.

As they walked though, the anger subsided until it was gone. The two boys found themselves close enough together that, even though it was unintentional, their pinkies touched, as if trying to lure them to link together. Both resisted the urge with vigour.

Upon reaching their destination they realized that they were only going to have a short half an hour to explore the watery attraction. "Still want to go in?" Kagami asked, turning to his boyfriend. He nodded, silent. Shrugging, he pushed through the door and went inside.

The cashier shot them a dirty look and grudgingly reminded them of the time restraints, and also that, because of that, they would get a slightly discounted rate. Agreeing, they took their tickets and headed inside. Then first area they came to was completely empty except for a janitor who had begun that evenings cleaning a little early.

The two boys took their time going through it, commenting on some of the stranger fish they saw, especially ones they thought didn't belong. Soon they were laughing, louder than would normally be acceptable and their earlier argument gradually faded to the back of their minds.

They were hurried through the next couple rooms by some slightly impatient employee's which was fine, as they'd already stayed ten minutes past close. Thanking them, they left, in search of something new to do.

Finally Aomine was the one who suggested something. "Wanna go see a movie? Maybe we can catch the last showing of something."

Kagami glanced down at his cellphone. It was almost eight and everything else was already closing. It was getting too dark for more basketball but it was too early to part ways. He wasn't really a fan of movies, but since they'd only gone where he suggested for most of the day he nodded. "Sure. We'll have to catch a bus to the nearest theatre, though."

"There's a stop just down the road." Aomine pointed a thumb in the general direction.

"Cool." Adjusting the now heavy bag on his weary shoulder, he started off. As he walked, the weight was suddenly lifted away from him. Thinking it was a thief at first, he held on tight but when he realized it was his companion he let go. "Why are you taking it?" He asked.

The taller one shrugged as he threw it over his own shoulder. "You've been carrying it around all day. Your shoulder must be hurting. I don't want you to get hurt and not be able to play."

The redhead snorted. "I'm not going to injure myself carrying around a bag. I'm not Kuroko."

Aomine chuckled. "Thank God for that. Tetsu has one strength. The rest of his body needs to catch up." He paused. "And you never know what'll hurt you." _Just trying to be nice._

"Well if you insist." Kagami replied. It was kind of nice to get rid of the bag for awhile. They reached the bus stop shortly and caught the next one. It was a quick three stops to the theatre, and by the time they got there, there were only four movies with show times left. A couple of romantic comedies, a thriller-action, and a childrens movie. Since he didn't really like them in the first place, Kagami told Aomine he could chose.

"Is it even a discussion?" He asked, almost condescendingly. "I'm not seeing a romance movie. Hell no. And we're not five. We'll go see the action movie." He moved up to the ticket window. "Two for XXX."

"Oi!" Kagami barked. He hadn't expected him to pay. "I can pay for them."

The younger boy smirked and cocked his head to one side. "You're my date tonight, so I'll pay. Don't worry your pretty little head about it. Next time we come out _you_ can pay for everything." He handed over the money, still with that smug grin on his face.

Kagami blushed bright red, rendered momentarily speechless. He'd kind of forgotten that this was a date. They were doing almost the same things they usually did, but not. "Fine. Do what you want." He scuffed his toe against the ground and averted his gaze. Even when Aomine held out his ticket to him, he couldn't bring himself to look at the other boy.

They skipped the concession stand, having just eaten, and headed straight into the theater. They chose seats the second row from the back and a little off to the side, as the middle was already taken. Situating themselves, they silently waited for the movie to start, dazing off into space just a little.

About half way into it, the boys found themselves fighting for arm space on the armrest between them. Seeing as they were both stubborn, neither wanted to give in. After twenty minutes of fighting back and forth, Kagami seceded and dropped his arm by his side, leaning more heavily on the other rest. He felt annoyance pricking at the back of his mind but he shoved it down. Not more than a few minute later, a new thought replaced it and he found himself wishing he'd kept the old one.

He fought, internally, with himself, for a good few minutes before coming to a solid conclusion. He silently lifted his hand, and held out one pinky. Carefully, he linked it through Aomine's, making sure to focus on the screen, as if it wasn't a huge deal. He felt his boyfriend jerk a little, and a slight tug of resistance, but it faded quickly. The other calloused pinky wrapped around his own in response, though hesitantly. Every time the redhead thought he felt eyes, he moved to pull away, but he resisted the urge. They weren't doing anything wrong, and they were on a date. They spent so much time fighting today, it was nice to be somewhere that starting a fight would be impolite. It was easier to do things like what they were doing when that happened.

By the time the movie ended, the two realized neither had any idea what it was about, or what had happened. They'd been too focused on each other and it made them laugh.

Even though they'd exited the theatre, their pinkies remained linked together.

On the way home, the two reviewed the days events, joking and making general fun of each other. Not once did they let go of each others hand, which they had threaded together. When they reached Aomine's house, they stood outside the front door, awkwardly shuffling their feet and making half-assed conversation. Finally they couldn't put it off any longer.

"Listen." The redhead rubbed his head. "It was fun today. Dysfunctional and chaotic, but fun. You need to learn to plan a little better."

Aomine clicked his tongue in annoyance and looked away, pouting. "Don't compliment me if you're just going to diss me." He withdrew his hand so he could cross his arms across his chest. He stayed completely silent for a moment before sighing and replying, "I had fun, too, though I'm still pissed I lost at basketball." He turned back around so he was facing his boyfriend. Before he could overthink it, he grabbed Kagami's face, and drew him in close and kissed him briefly on the lips. "Let's do it again soon." Blushing up to his ears, he turned on his heel and reached to unlock his door.

Dumbstruck for a moment, Kagami grabbed the taller boy and spun him around for a kiss so passionate they were both left seeing stars. His pushed his tongue in and tasted each and every crevice, fighting with the other tongue for dominance. Even as he pulled away to breathe, he was left wanting more. It was his turn to blush up to his ears. "I-I-I'll see you later." Grabbing his bag that had been dropped on the ground, he spun on his heel and sprinted away. He didn't give his lover a chance to reply.

When he arrived home, he checked his phone to see he had a message from Kuroko.

 _How was your date with Aomine-kun?_

Kagami blushed deeply and dropped the heavy bag on the floor next to his couch. Plopping down on its soft cushions. With a grin on his face he readily replied, _It was fun. We're going to do it again soon._

And that was no lie.


End file.
